The Angelus Plan
by Peter Cowan
Summary: Angelus decides to rid himself of the Slayer
1. A plan is hatched

Author Peter  
  
Setting Sunnydale; way back when in S2, just after the scoobies have  
  
destroyed the Judge. Things turn out a bit differently after that.  
  
Disclaimer, Buffy, Angelus, et al are the property of Mutant Enemy, Joss  
  
Whedon, Fox etc.  
  
  
  
Spike sneered. "So, that was the Judge. Very effective I don't think."  
  
In the corner Dru huddled, weeping, Miss Edith held close to her. Angelus  
  
paced back and forth. "That damn schoolgirl, whole damned lot of them".  
  
"Well, piece of advice me old mate" Spike sneering again. "We have problems,  
  
we kill them. Simple, direct and effective." Dru looked up, "Yes, kill them"  
  
a strange light in her eyes. Then she giggled.  
  
"NO" Angelus roared, "Killing her is not enough. She has to suffer" then  
  
he paused. "Yes, suffer and I know just how" he smiled. Again in the corner,  
  
another giggle from Dru, "yes, Miss Edith, daddy has a plan" As Angelus  
  
left, he called back, "just wait, I'll have that Slayer broken and bound.  
  
Before I kill her."  
  
  
  
Willow opened the door. Odd, she thought, no lights. Mom and dad should  
  
be home by now. Then she heard the sounds, faint, muffled cries. From the  
  
main room. She gently pushed open the door then was harshly pulled in. The  
  
light went on. Her parents lay on the floor, bound and gagged, signs of a  
  
short violent struggle all around. Her captor spoke. "Hi Will" Ohmigod no,  
  
her mind screamed, "A...a..ngel" she stammered. "In the flesh" he replied.  
  
"You and I had some unfinished business." He bent to her neck and, ignoring  
  
her struggles, slowly bit into her. Her parents pushed against their bonds  
  
but failing could only watch as Willow slowly sagged as Angel drained her.  
  
Then, in more horror, as Angel presented his wrist and forced her to bite.  
  
As she finally fell, he pushed her away. "Mmmmm, young and fresh, just how I  
  
like it" He glanced at his watch. Eight o' clock, the night was yet young.  
  
He looked across at the disbelieving Rosenbergs; "I'll be back. Wouldn't  
  
want to miss the next bit."  
  
He loved Sunnydale. Such a nice trusting town. A knock on the door,  
  
ask to use the phone and presto, access all areas. Remove the Slayer and  
  
this could be a hell on earth. Perfect. So, one down, who next. No contest  
  
really. The idiot boy. With the oh so toothsome Cordelia. Bit of help from  
  
the soon to be resurrected Willow then begin to tighten the net.  
  
He returned to the Rosenbergs. They were just as he had left them.  
  
Except for the tearstains on Sheila's face. They thought he was a madman  
  
who had killed their daughter. Time to show them that she wasn't as dead as  
  
they thought. Before killing them, no sense in separating business from  
  
pleasure. Just one precaution. The neighbour. He knocked on the door.  
  
Waited, it was early after all. The door opened to a continuous grumble.  
  
"Sorry, to bother you so early, but I've had a message from the Rosenbergs.  
  
They have been called away, emergency. You'll let people know, thank you,  
  
you are most kind." The door slammed. Still, that would keep anyone from  
  
nosing around.  
  
Back to the house. "Wake up sleepyhead" he pushed at the faintly  
  
stirring Willow. "Ohhhh, tired" While this was happening, Angelus gently  
  
loosed Sheila's gag. "Baby" she cried, with more emotion in her voice than  
  
she had used for years, "you're alive" Angelus laughed. "Not exactly" he  
  
told her. "Hungry" the arisen Willow complained. She looked across at  
  
Angelus who grinned. "Go ahead" She turned to face her mother, "Hungry" then  
  
face changing she buried herself into her mother's neck. Angelus watched.  
  
"Works up an appetite" he said casually, gently opening Ira Rosenberg's  
  
shirt. "And it so rude to eat alone...." Soon the screams and whimpers  
  
subsided to a few small slurping sounds.  
  
Buffy entered the Library. "Hi Giles, anything on the evil fighting  
  
front, 'cos I fancy a quiet weekend in. Just me, Will, chocolate and lots of  
  
girly movies" He didn't answer. "Giles? " she tapped him. "Oh, sorry,  
  
Buffy, miles away" She frowned, "Miss Calendar? " he flushed. "Yes, no, I  
  
mean.." to save him flustering, she stopped him. "Look, I'll have a word.  
  
Let her know that you... well... miss her. Just don't invite me to the  
  
wedding" He smiled. "You will, thank you, Buffy" then "Wedding ??" Buffy  
  
laughed. "Teasing, okay"  
  
"Hi guys" Xander breezed in with a smile. "Friday and only a day of  
  
school to spoil the day" He paused. "Oh, Buffy, a message from Willow She  
  
phoned me bright and early. She's going to have to bail on you tonight.  
  
Family emergency. Swung by her place, it's all locked and neighbour told me  
  
the same." Buffy pouted. "So it's all alone weekend for Buffy. Well, at  
  
least it's all quiet on the Sunnydale front." 


	2. Clsoing the net

Angelus has commenced his plot to destroy the Slayer  
  
The Bronze was a heaving mass of bodies, typical for a Friday night.  
  
After being blanked by yet another friend, former, she mentally appended,  
  
Cordy finally got lucky. "Willow, am I glad to see you, and my god, did I  
  
just say that" The redhead laughed. "Cordy, seen Xander anywhere?" A frown,  
  
"No, Xander, lameboy, Harris has stood me up" Just as "Hi Cordy, sorry, I'm  
  
late and Willow? Aren't you meant to be somewhere else? Hey, I'll call  
  
Buffy and let her know..." "No," snapped Willow. "Don't want to, bored with  
  
Buffy and girly videos" They looked shocked, Willow smiled, "Well a girl  
  
needs some funtime" They relaxed. New boyfriend, then worried, remembering  
  
the last one. Xander began.."It's not a ro" Another laugh, "No silly" Xander  
  
began to speak when Cordelia's elbow dug into him. "Go get some drinks.  
  
Girltalk time" They watched as Xander fought through the throng.  
  
"OK, Will" Cordelia began, "'fess up, who is he?" Willow's smile took  
  
on an enigmatic look, "just a guy I met" then more wistfully, "Xander's  
  
lucky, to have you, your soft skin, hair" idly Willow's hands began to  
  
stroke the hair. "Euwwww" Cordelia jumped back. "WIllow, I'm already a  
  
social leper with Xander" Willow scowled, "Screw him" then a more wicked  
  
smile, "unless you already have" Cordelia stood aghast. "WIllow!! I know  
  
you are jealous but get over it." Another scowl, then Willow saw something  
  
in the distance and muttered "gotta go, see you later" and swept past, not  
  
before a lingering pat on Cordelia's rear. "Euwwww" Cordelia muttered under  
  
her breath.  
  
Xander returned. "Hey, Cordy, what happened to Willow?" "She left, and  
  
boy does she have issues" Cordelia's glare silenced any questions Xander  
  
might have had. They drank in silence. Xander just once daring "Buffy's  
  
gonna be upset when she finds out about Willow" before "Ouch" as Cordelia's  
  
shoe connected with his shin. "Let's go, Xander" she eventually said,  
  
without a hint of apology.  
  
Willow had, meantime, met with Angelus. "So? "She asked. "Oz?" Angelus  
  
laughed. "I thought he was the taciturn one...and no, I didn't" Willow  
  
pouted, "you promised" Angel smiled. "You didn't kill him" Willow  
  
misinterpreted. Again the laugh. "I'll take you to him, he's changed a bit  
  
though, just not into a vampire" Refusing to say anything else, he led her  
  
to an old abandoned house. Here in the basement was a large chained doglike  
  
creature. "A puppy, you got me a puppy. Oh Angelus." Then she noticed a few  
  
scraps of clothing. Oz's clothing. "Bad puppy, eating Oz" she lashed out at  
  
it. The animal leapt back with a yelp of pain. Angelus couldn't hold it  
  
back. "Willow, it didn't eat Oz.... it is Oz" She looked amazed. "Oz??"  
  
Angelus shrugged, a shame the girl's brains hadn't quite survived the  
  
transition. Of course, what had had been very entertaining, but right now he  
  
needed brains. "It's Oz. He's a werewolf. But hey, you can still keep him.  
  
Just don't let him out of the cage. And he'll be human most of the time.  
  
Willow beamed. "My very own puppy to play with and pat and cuddle." then  
  
vamping out, "and torture. Naughty puppy not telling me he was a werewolf"  
  
Again, Angelus shrugged.  
  
"Come along Willow, work to do. Time to show Cordelia and Xander your  
  
new boyfriend." He hustled her out. Finding them was easy enough. Back at  
  
the Bronze they met Harmony. Who was polite because Angelus looked so  
  
gorgeous. "Oh, they left in Cordy's car. Probably gone off into the woods."  
  
She blinked, they had gone. Ah well, she thought. Odd though, Willow had  
  
stood right by a mirror but no reflection. Maybe if she ignored her enough  
  
the rest would vanish.  
  
The car was easy to find. Better yet, it was isolated and alone and  
  
within carrying distance of the house where Oz was chained. They approached.  
  
The occupants were too busily involved with each other to notice. Well, not  
  
until the doors were ripped off and they were roughly pulled out. They saw  
  
Angel first. "Hi guys. Why so quiet? Doesn't an old friend get a greeting  
  
?" Xander tried bluster "You're no friend and when Buffy gets you you'll  
  
be..." "Bored. Can't we just do it now" The languid voice from Cordelia's  
  
captor. "Mmmmm, I get this one Angelus? She looks sooo delicious" Xander  
  
slumped. "Oh god, not Willow" Then Angelus was upon him.  
  
Angelus looked up. The job was done. Shame he had to turn the irritating  
  
boy but maybe the replacement would be better. If not, well, it wouldn't be  
  
the first time he'd staked a vampire. Willow was looking bemused. "Problem?"  
  
Angelus asked. "She's no fun" Willow whined. "Won't fight and I can't make  
  
her drink." Cordelia had fainted. He grinned. "Just force her mouth onto  
  
your wrist and squeeze. She doesn't have to be awake" Willow did, still  
  
complaining about it being no fun. Then, carrying the two prone forms, they  
  
returned to the house.  
  
Angelus checked his watch. Still only nine o'clock. Time for phase two.  
  
"Willow, want some fun ? " Willow nodded. "Who with," she asked eagerly.  
  
"Joyce Summers" he replied. A gasp. "The Slayer's mom?  
  
Won't that be dangerous...if Buffy is at home...I mean" She pouted. "But  
  
Joyce won't be at home. She's meeting a new client at the gallery. Guy can't  
  
make it until late. "Oh, then I take both of them?" Willow's face lit up.  
  
Angelus sighed. "No, just Joyce. Take her and turn her." "Right, but why let  
  
the client go?" Willow questioned. Again the sigh. "There is no client."  
  
"But you said" Willow interrupted. Grabbing hold off her. "Willow, there is  
  
NO client. He's a ruse, a deception to get Joyce away from home. Now go...."  
  
Watching her leave, he shook his head. He really hoped the others would  
  
be an improvement. But then, the new Willow had such lovely moves with her  
  
hips.... Ah well, back to school. Little gypsy girl needed a lesson. After  
  
all, her tribe gave him his soul, time to remove hers. 


	3. Fiends reuinited

Angelus's diabolical scheme is now well in hand.  
  
It was only a few minutes before the dawn when Willow finally dragged  
  
Joyce's body back to the basement. Angelus, who had rather more quickly  
  
disposed of Miss Calendar, snapped at her. "Where the hell have you been ?  
  
Have you seen what time it is?" Willow stood before like a little  
  
schoolgirl late from the Prom. "Sorry daddy," she muttered apologetically.  
  
"But Mrs Summers didn't want to come. And she was so lonely waiting for this  
  
no-show client...." she trailed off as Angelus burst out, "how many times do  
  
I have to say there WAS NO BLOODY CLIENT" Willow burst into tears. Angelus  
  
cursed. "Why me?" he implored. He gave Willow a tissue. "OK, did you do  
  
the deed. " She brightened, "Oh yes, look matching pair" displaying bite  
  
marks on each wrist. "That's Cordelia, you can tell by the expensive dental  
  
work, see, that's where she had the crown put in. And Mrs Summers, see,  
  
that's where her tooth chipped" Angelus looked, pretending to be interested.  
  
Ye gods, he thought, if those two take after their sire.....  
  
Outside the sun rose. Over in the cage, Oz slowly reverted back to human  
  
form. He looked around. Boy, what a night that must have been, he thought.  
  
Then, must have been good, I can't remember anything. He shook his head.  
  
Blinked then noticed more of the surroundings. Oh, corpses. Xander,  
  
Cordelia, Miss Calendar, Mrs Summers. This was not good. Then Angel? Hadn't  
  
he turned bad. Ah, Willow, looking a bit odd, but at least someone alive and  
  
not evil. Oh, that's why she looked odd. She was a vampire. Then he saw the  
  
plan. Turn the Slayers friends and then do something to Buffy.  
  
To the observers this all came out as "Ohhhh. Oh ? Oh-oh, Willow? Oh no  
  
Willow," followed by an attempted leap with "must warn Buffy." The ouch that  
  
resulted as he simultaneously reached the ends of the change and Willow's  
  
fist was pretty much the same whether he thought it or shouted it. He next  
  
heard, though he couldn't believe it "Bad puppy" After that he didn't hear  
  
much more.  
  
Willow was upset. "Bad puppy won't play" Angelus held his head in his  
  
hands. He lifted it. "He won't play because you knocked him out." She  
  
started to cry again. He passed another tissue. How did Spike put up with  
  
Dru, he asked himself. "Play with puppy later?" a quickly recovered Willow  
  
asked. "Yes, Willow" he sighed. Still, at least that might be amusing to  
  
watch. He was thinking, preparing the next stage of the plan, the Watcher,  
  
when there was a knock on the door upstairs. A slow creak then "Anybody  
  
there? Delivery for Ms Rosenberg." He looked at her. "You asked someone to  
  
deliver here?" "Uh uh" she replied, then "I'm down here, can you leave it"  
  
There was a silence then "I'm supposed to have you sign for it....what the  
  
hell, I can forge it. Have a nice day" Then a thud as the package was  
  
dropped indoors. Squealing like a schoolgirl Willow chased upstairs and  
  
retrieved it.  
  
"What is that?" Angel demanded, looking at the package. "New clothes  
  
for me and the puppy." Willow announced proudly. She opened it up. An  
  
assortment of chains, leather clothes and some items Angelus had only  
  
dreamed about poured out. This time Angelus cried. "I'm going to change now,  
  
no peeking" Willow announced moving over to a corner of the basement.  
  
Angelus dutifully averted his gaze then realised that he was meant to be a  
  
bad evil vampire. He turned and watched. While Willow was trying to attach  
  
the various straps on what was a shockingly revealing skin-tight leather  
  
outfit, Xander and Cordelia both arose.  
  
"Willow" Xander called out. She looked up, "Xander, you're alive..well  
  
undead" They both giggled. "Hi dead boy," Xander had noticed Angelus. "Don't  
  
call me that" the older vampire snapped. "Oops, suppose that should be dead  
  
boy senior. Oh food..." he turned towards Oz as Angelus sank slowly to knees  
  
sobbing. Through the sobs he heard Willow and Xander arguing. "No, stay  
  
back. Oz is my puppy." "Hey, fair shares Willow." "You won't like him, he's  
  
all doggy" "Eugghhh" "Told you, he's a werewolf" Finally Angelus rose to his  
  
full height. "For god's sake SHUT UP" There was a silence then a sudden  
  
scream. "Aaaagggggghhhh" It was Cordelia. "What's wrong?" "Hey Cordy, what's  
  
up?" She quivered in front of them, the remains of her make-up bag on the  
  
floor. "I was putting my lipstick on, when I looked in the mirror and I  
  
wasn't there. How can I tell if it is smudged or not? "  
  
"That's all right, Cordy, I'll help you" Willow generously offered.  
  
Still shocked, Cordelia mumbled agreement, then spying Oz and hungry, her  
  
face morphed. This occasioned another burst of tears. Angelus began to  
  
wonder for how long his tissue supply would hold out. The three friends,  
  
reunited sat quietly while Angelus awaited the final arisings. As soon as  
  
Jenny had returned and the sun set he set out. Telling the others to keep  
  
Oz, still unconscious but twitching a bit, locked up, he told them to wait  
  
for Joyce and then go to the Old Factory. And, hoping Joyce would be a bit  
  
more sensible, told them to do as she said.  
  
"Why her? Why not me?" Willow was sulking again. "I'm her sire, I should  
  
be in charge." The others comforted her, explaining that Angelus must have  
  
had a reason. "I know," volunteered Cordelia. "It's because she is so  
  
old....ouch" "Less of the old young lady. I'm only 40 - ish, just past 39 if  
  
you must know. And Willow, is that really suitable attire? Does your mom  
  
know you are out like that ?" Joyce had arisen. "Killed mom" Willow mumbled.  
  
The others, excluding Joyce, looked impressed. Joyce, missing the comment,  
  
looked around. "Where's Buffy? She's not in some sort of trouble again?"  
  
Giggles from the group. "Oh yes, Angelus is going to kill her." Joyce looked  
  
shocked. "Kill her, why?" Willow giving the others a 'see, I told you I  
  
should be leader' look explained.  
  
"Buffy had sex with Angel so he lost his soul became the evil Angelus  
  
and turned me""and me" Xander interrupted, "into vampires so we could assist  
  
in his diabolical plan to kill Buffy who is after all the vampire Slayer and  
  
our sworn enemy so I turned Cordelia and you and Angelus made Miss Calendar  
  
into one and has now gone to do the same to Mister Giles and wow with no  
  
breath I can say all these long sentences without keeling over. " Willow  
  
looked pleased. Joyce didn't.  
  
"Had sex ? Had sex!! I'll kill her" Joyce fumed. "No you can't," Willow  
  
remonstrated. "Angelus is going to kill her" Joyce turned on her. "Buffy's  
  
my daughter and I'll kill her. Had sex indeed. I hope she was careful. Hate  
  
for her to get pregnant or something bad to happen. So, where can I find  
  
this Angelus?" 


	4. Giles in love, Spike in despair

Angelus and Miss Calendar are preparing to snare Giles. Willow, Xander,  
  
Cordelia and Joyce are off to meet some "relatives". Oz is chained to a  
  
pillar in a cage in their old lair but mindful of ASPCA advice Willow has  
  
left him some dogfood and water. Buffy has O/d on Chocolate and weepy movies  
  
and is fast asleep. Giles is researching in the library and any moment now  
  
will go....  
  
  
  
"Oh dear" He had met Harmony that morning. A painful and hitherto  
  
unmemorable experience. Then he remembered. She had seen Willow. The same  
  
Willow who wasn't meant to be there. A quick check had shown other people  
  
who should be there weren't. Xander, his parents hadn't seen him but that by  
  
itself was no real proof. Experience showed they would say that regardless.  
  
Then, Cordelia had vanished. And Oz. Joyce's gallery hadn't opened but a  
  
neighbouring shopowner had mentioned about a late client. Then Jenny hadn't  
  
answered her 'phone. "Oh dear" he said again. Just before he was about to  
  
call Buffy, the 'phone rang.  
  
  
  
"I don't see why we can't just march into the library and do it there.  
  
Among his books, sort of appropriate." Jenny complained. "Why here? It  
  
smells of tea and boiled vegetables." Angelus sighed. Why couldn't one of  
  
them do as they were damn well told? "Because, killing and turning him isn't  
  
enough. It needs to be done with artistry." he explained. Didn't she realise  
  
killing a Watcher was an important business. Big feather in the Angelus cap.  
  
"So I want you to lie on his bed all seductive like then when he is at the  
  
height of passion, assuming an Englishman can get that far, then you turn  
  
him. Now get in there and phone him. Well, go on..." He walked in. She  
  
stopped at the door. Bugger, no invite. "OK, stay there...." he grabbed the  
  
'phone and passed the handset out of the door. "Now, phone him. Tell him  
  
something but make sure he gives you an invite" She nodded.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, marshalled under a stern mother figure, the other ex-scoobies  
  
were making their way to the old factory. All were feeling a bit hungry, but  
  
Joyce assured them that she was sure that Spike and Dru - did Buffy even  
  
know them? - would have refreshments. Whispering among themselves, the  
  
others wondered if Joyce even knew she was a vampire. The Mrs Summers gift  
  
for ignoring the blindingly obvious was still much in evidence. The journey  
  
was generally uneventful. Even hungry the three knew that vampires rarely  
  
attacked on Main Street Sunnydale. Collective amnesia amongst the townsfolk  
  
stretched only so far. It was as they reached the less good parts of town  
  
they had some trouble. A group of guys spilled out of the Kit-Kat, a club  
  
for people with alternate (though I hasten to add no less valid) lifestyles.  
  
One of them yelled. "Hey Harris, out with girls again" Xander bridled. "Hey  
  
Larry, with the boys?" Mmmmm, he licked his lips, maybe a quick feed. He  
  
stepped towards the heavyset football jock. "Right Harris, one word of this  
  
and you're dead....right?" Xander smiled. Couldn't be any more dead, he  
  
thought. Well time to show Larry. He prepared his vampire face, then felt a  
  
sharp whack on his head. "Come along Xander. We're expected. Oh, Hi Larry,  
  
sorry, I can't let Xander stay. Places to go" Larry watched with surprise as  
  
she led Xander away. Something distinctly queer was going on. Weird, shaking  
  
his head he rejoined his friends. "Nah, I wasn't threatening him....old  
  
flame....jealous... sure I'm not ashamed" Xander's more attuned hearing  
  
heard him saying. Damn, so he was 'out' with the boys.  
  
  
  
Giles picked up the phone "Sunnydale High, Library, Rupert Giles  
  
speaking, how may I help you?" This corporate style fuhrer Snyder had  
  
introduced was a real pain. "Oh hello, Miss Calendar. Jenny. You want to...  
  
cook me dinner...how kind...oh yes, sprouts boiled, cabbage boiled, beans  
  
boiled...um Jenny, you don't need to...OK, boiled beef would be lovely. Get  
  
in. Oh? There's a key under the mat. Sure go on in, be my guest. Jenny ?  
  
Jenny? Damn." Snyder walked past. Poked his head in as Giles put the phone  
  
down. "Forgetting something Mister Giles?" Giles swore, raised the set  
  
"Thank you for calling Sunnydale High School Library. I hope we have been of  
  
help. Have a nice day." As a smiling Snyder walked down the hall, he looked  
  
back and saw Giles raising two fingers. "Yes?" "Oh, V for Victory" Giles  
  
replied "for tonight's big game" Snyder smiled. Good, that English librarian  
  
was learning some school spirit at last.  
  
  
  
Spike was appalled. This was the grand plan. Turn the Slayer's friends  
  
then use them to get at her. Notwithstanding the increased competition for  
  
food, the berk hadn't realised how all that slayery goodness could rub off  
  
on them. Willow. She made Dru seem almost sane. Right now the two of them  
  
were discussing... "Ohh, I like your dolly" "Miss Edith's a good doll" "I've  
  
got a puppy" "Spike won't let me have one, says seeing them die upsets me"  
  
"Course, he's only a puppy 3 nights a month, rest of the time he's a dolly  
  
too. Only more real" "Ooooooohhhhh, Spike... I want a real dolly who can  
  
become a puppy" Spike snapped. "Bloody hell woman, I'm going out for a fag"  
  
He was stopped by Xander "yes" he growled, Xander grinned, "If you want a  
  
fag, don't take Larry..." "Bloody yanks, fag - cigarette right?" Xander  
  
subsided, crestfallen. Then Joyce appeared with Cordelia. "Food. Well, not  
  
much, about half a glass each and" she hushed her voice "don't tell Willow,  
  
I think it's blood, pigs blood at that" They gathered round and  
  
drank. "mmmm" Willow said, slapping her lips, "any more of this..what did  
  
you say it was Xander ? " He coughed. "Grape juice, Willow" She smiled.  
  
"Mmmmm, very nice 'grape juice'" in a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
  
  
Spike returned. Went to the 'fridge. "Sodding hell. Who's nicked the  
  
last of my bloody..." he stopped as all of them laughed. Joyce hushed them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Spike, but they were hungry and we had thought you might have  
  
refreshments. Oh and dear, do you really think you should smoke. It's bad  
  
for you. Oh, and your language. I mean, you are English so you should  
  
respect it more than most. You shouldn't really swear as much. Especially  
  
not in front of the children." Spike glowered, then remembering the fiendish  
  
axe-wielding mom muttered and apology. As he sat he decided that if the  
  
Slayer didn't kill Angelus he damn well would. At that moment Joyce's cell  
  
phone, though why the yanks couldn't call them mobiles like civilised people  
  
he couldn't understand, rang. "She answered. Ah Mister Angelus. Yes and I  
  
want words with you too. My daughter. Sex. You know she's underage. Right,  
  
the Sunnydale High Library. Good. That nice Mister Giles will be there?  
  
Good, he can be my witness." She smiled, a thin smile. "Come along children.  
  
Ohhhh Cordelia, you've smudged your eyeliner and the lipstick. You really  
  
should use a mirror. Here, try mine. Don't cry. I know young girls like to  
  
experiment. All buttoned up warm... I don't know why we have to do this at  
  
night. Come along now children"  
  
  
  
Spike looked up. "They gone love ?" Dru nodded. "Good. Let's scarper  
  
before they come back. Farewell Sunnydale. Arsehole..." "I heard that Spike"  
  
Joyce's voice in the distance, "ummm not very nice place" Dru snickered.  
  
"You're blushing Spike"  
  
  
  
Back at the Rupert Giles residence. He opened the door. Good, no smell  
  
of boiled anything. Thank heavens. Then he heard it, music. Puccini, Madame  
  
Butterfly. Oh no, he hated that piece. Course, his old aunt Edna had never  
  
heard of Led Zeppelin or Lynryd Skynyrd or any decent music. Then candles on  
  
the stairs, bloody fire hazard. Then, bloody hell, those rose petals were  
  
slippery. He finally got upstairs. And groaned. Jenny, lying there, naked.  
  
But his best Dom Perignon, the stupid woman had opened his best champagne.  
  
He'd been saving that for a special occasion. Well, a really special  
  
occasion, he amended, considering the circumstances. Mmmmmm, she did look  
  
quite attractive, devilishly alluring in fact. Oh, he remembered his dad's  
  
advice. 'A gentleman always removes his socks' So he did so. She spoke.  
  
"Rupert, aren't you going to take off the rest of your clothes? " Oh my, he  
  
thought. He moved towards the door. That's where the lightswitch was.  
  
"Ohhhh, honey, " she whispered " be daring. Leave the lights on." Oh my, he  
  
thought again. Still she was European and they were a touch racy. He tried  
  
to remember more of his old dad's advice. 'Foreplay, women like a bit, so  
  
give her few kisses, four or five ought to do. He bent down. That was odd,  
  
he'd never noticed those prominent ridges before. Or the fangs. Oh dear..... 


	5. The plan unleashed

RING RING, Buffy groaned. Who the hell was ringing at... she  
  
looked...3.30am. And why wasn't mom answering. She stumbled out of bed,  
  
picked up the phone. "Summers residence" "Oh Giles..." "Jenny's a what" "She  
  
tried to...""You are OK" "Library, now!!! Can't it wait? Ohhh all right"  
  
She stopped at her wardrobe. Always a difficult choice. Finding an outfit  
  
she hadn't worn before. Good, a tasteful number in pink wool, carefully cut  
  
and perfectly matching the taupe trousers which hugged the contours of a  
  
body in a close but not fight hampering manner. And to top it all the  
  
silliest ski hat she could find. Quick kiss for Mr Gordo, pick up Mister  
  
Pointy and away.  
  
Angelus watched as she left. Perfect. The trap was sprung. She would  
  
encounter her closest friends, now all vampires, then when she lapsed into  
  
despair, she would be his.  
  
  
  
"Oh Giles, you must be feeling awful" were her first words as she  
  
entered. "Gutted. Like when United beat Arsenal. I mean, ref was blind, it  
  
was never offside." "Giles, you killed your girlfriend. OK, the thing that  
  
killed your girlfriend, it has to be worse than whatever it was you were  
  
talking about" He thought, frown lines on his brow. "No, about that bad, I  
  
mean nowhere as bad as watching the England Cricket team. That is tragic."  
  
Then he smiled. "But I have good news. I've found all your friends." She  
  
looked bemused. "They were missing? " "Oh, didn't I tell you. Well be  
  
seated. "  
  
  
  
He continued. "You thought Willow Rosenberg had been called away to a  
  
family bereavement. But no. Here she is, Willow. Oh, and Willow, your  
  
parents are alive and recovering from severe anaemia" "Hi Buffy," the  
  
redhead grinned. "I've got a new puppy" Then Giles spoke again, "Xander and  
  
Cordelia, vanished without trace but now reunited. Big hand for the happy  
  
couple" Buffy looked dumbfounded. Xander, trademark grin, sashaying down.  
  
Cordelia, as they passed, she whispered, "Cordy, your lipstick's smudged"  
  
She watched as the now crying Cordelia took her place. Giles carried on.  
  
"I'm afraid Oz can't be with us tonight, but I'm sure he sends his regards."  
  
At that moment a howl rent the air. "Oh, puppy's got out" Willow whispered  
  
to Buffy. Before she could speak, Giles continued. "Joyce Summers, your  
  
mother. No she wasn't with a client. She was with Willow. Joyce, come on  
  
down." "Mom??" Joyce walked up to her "We need to talk.  
  
Angel....you...sex..." Then she pulled back, smile on her face. And finally,  
  
I'd like to make an confession to make." Behind the stacks Angelus smiled.  
  
At last. This had been getting too much like 'This is your life.' Make it  
  
dramatic he had told Giles. Not make it a damned get to know you show.  
  
  
  
"I got you here by a deception Buffy. I told you that Jenny was vampire  
  
but that I had staked her. Well I lied. Here she is, my bride to be, Jenny  
  
Calendar." Buffy laughed. "Nice marriage proposal. And you had me going  
  
about her being a vampire. So convincing." Giles coughed. "Well, actually  
  
that wasn't what I lied about. I lied about staking her" Buffy gasped. "So  
  
she is.....and you....then she turned. Oh god all of you." She was met a  
  
sea of grinning vampiric faces. "Sure am, kiddo" Xander's voice rose above  
  
the hubbub. "Even you mom?" She sagged. Joyce nodded. "So they say. I can  
  
see problems with you being the Slayer and all. But I'm sure we can work it  
  
out. Oh, by the way, how do you get blood out of clothes...? I mean bite  
  
into someone, they're going to spurt all over the place. Oh, and is there  
  
some way you can set the VCR to record Passions. The house is going to be a  
  
bit too bright during the day."  
  
  
  
Then Cordelia spoke "Buffy, we don't always agree, but you know how to  
  
put on makeup in the dark. Any tips?" One by one, the vampires crowded  
  
round. Finally Angelus had had enough. He leapt onto the makeshift stage,  
  
crashing into a chair or two in the process. "Right Slayer, you are mine.  
  
All your friends are vampires and together we shall defeat you. Right? "  
  
Then again, "People, I didn't hear you" More silence, then Willow spoke.  
  
"Look, I know you are our sire but...well...Buffy is our friend." He  
  
staggered back. "What. You, we are vampires. We kill and feed off her kind."  
  
She frowned. "Well we haven't killed anyone yet, have we ? Well not  
  
permanently" She brightened. "Even my parents are alive" a pause, "and Oz is  
  
free. And it's not like actually tortured him." Angelus grimaced. And it had  
  
seemed like such a good idea.  
  
  
  
There was a silence. Then laughter. From Buffy. "Good try, Angel."  
  
before she broke down completely. Angelus drew himself up and thundered,  
  
"You haven't heard the last of me" and proceeded to make a dramatic exit. A  
  
clattering of chairs and books suggested not quite as imposing a one as  
  
planned. "OOPS" Giles spoke "did I forget to tell him about the overspill  
  
items."  
  
  
  
Then Joyce stepped forward. "Right, it's dawn in an hour or so. We need  
  
somewhere to stay. Buffy, I'd like to invite everybody home but I understand  
  
I can't. Do you mind ? " Buffy looked. Her friends. Evil demons, but then it  
  
wouldn't be the first time she'd befriended a vampire. "OK, do you all want  
  
to come to my place?" 


End file.
